


D.Gray-Man drabbles

by Knightrunner



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightrunner/pseuds/Knightrunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random bits of writing for DGM. Honestly just expect a lot of trash shipping around here. Any needed warnings will be at the top of the chapter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it’s trash. Tyki and Lavi. I will always ship the trashiest of things. I love it tho.

It was wrong. This was wrong. Hands holding hips. Lips creating hickeys. Teeth causing indents. It was wrong. Not because of the actions, but because of who it was with. For how much Lavi acted like a doofus, he knew right from wrong. He knew who it was acceptable to be in a relationship with and who it wasn’t. Of course, Bookman would say no one is acceptable. Besides him though, Lenalee would be right. Allen would be right. Even Kanda would be right. But not this… this relationship was wrong. It was lust, and anger. Fire burning brightly as Lavi melted below him.

He was wrong, but it was so addicting. Beautiful ashen skin. Golden eyes glistening sinfully. That smirk that would take his breath away. Messy, black waves of hair that fell from broad shoulders. Hands that felt calloused, but also soft as they ran across his skin. 

Tyki Mikk. He was a pleasure, that’s for sure. But he was the enemy. He was a sin. Someone that Lavi should keep away from, or else be dragged down to the pits of hell. Undoubtedly he would one day end up there, with or without Tyki’s help. He’d made enough of his own mistakes, what difference does one more make? With Tyki it’s at least pleasurable.

However the fall he expects never happens. The hesitation to fight Tyki never comes. When they’re on the battlefield that’s all it is. The secret meetings remained just that. Neither showed an ounce of hesitation in fights. They tried to hurt, maim, kill. He’d expected that one day- one day he would be forced to fight Tyki and he’d be unable to. That day though… it never came. Lavi would go home covered in bandages. Cuts that would be kissed when Lavi returned to Tyki.

It was dreadfully wrong. Everyone in the order would despise him. Bookman would disown him. All his friends would leave him. Only if they knew about his meetings with Tyki. Until then, he would hide. Hide and hope he never fell. Because he knows, this is wrong. It’s unforgivable. If Lavi was ever found out, he’d lose everything. Except of course Tyki.

Tyki… It was wrong, but Tyki was a constant. Tyki was support. Tyki helped hold Lavi together. Reminded him what to fight for, what he’s fighting against. He fights for love, peace, safety. All of these, things that he feels with a heavy heart around Tyki. He shouldn’t, but he does. He knows it’s wrong, but he can’t help his feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some simple reflection from Tyki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote for my RP blog.

The dark, the light, they’re both real. Despite how much he would act like the light side of him is fake, it remained there. Ever present, always on his mind, even when he was acting as the dark side. There was no start or end to these sides, they simply exist. The light side was his life, everything he knew from before his darkness emerged. He’ll be damned if he lets it disappear simply because of the darkness.

It’s true the darkness pulls at him, trying to rip him away from the light. Sometimes he’d disappear from the light for great lengths of time. But each time he would return, carrying a treasure with him. Always, there was some proof he’d overcome the darkness in order to return home.

Home to the child he’s all but raised. Home to the men who accept him. No matter how many times his darkness calls out, they’ll always take him back. They accept he sometimes disappears, forced into another life. But since he always returns safely, they’re okay. They’ll wait forever, as long as the darkness does not swallow him whole.

But the darkness became welcoming as well. The freedom to do as he pleases, the perks of having money without the hard, manual labor required to earn it. The darkness, dragging him deeper every time he came, became a second home. His partners in crime became a family in their own way.

It would twist him, destroy him if it could. Even the forces of light that tried to save him could not. They merely pushed him farther into the dark. He would hurt, he would fall, he would lose himself. He was forced into the role of a nobleman, made to look pretty and entertain worthless girls. All the while, thoughts of his lighter side prodding at him. A gentler pull.

Eventually one side will win out over the other. Eventually he’ll go one direction and never return. It would be far too easy to fall into darkness forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyki finally completed his job, and boy did he enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BLOOD, GORE, AND CHARACTER DEATH AHEAD. There's organ removal and stuff like that so if you're not okay with reading it, or just not interested, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> Warnings aside, this was written for a meme on tumblr in which Tyki (my muse) gets to kill the muse of whoever sends the meme. This was fun to write.

He let out a low chuckle, lips twisted up in a cruel smile, as he pulled his hand from Allen’s abdomen with a squishy tube in his hand. It was only a few inches long, and who really knew what it had been doing to keep Allen alive, but without it the boy was doubling over in pain. Allen was begging for his life, begging for mercy, begging for a chance to see his friends again. So pathetic.

Tyki knelt down, grabbing Allen’s snow colored hair and pulling him up. “Is losing one squishy little tube that bad?” he asked, dangling the organ in front of Allen’s face. Of course, as a Noah, Tyki had no need for organs to work properly, hence his willingness to keep smoking. Allen, however, may very well need that organ to survive.

He tossed the organ aside, no longer interested in it. Instead he reached inside Allen again, feeling around for something more interesting to rip out. It was a bit difficult with Allen thrashing and coughing up blood, but it wasn’t the worst possible situation. At least he couldn’t put up a proper fight.

Fingers searched through him, brushing along Allen’s spine and ghosting through his rib cage. There were so many potential things to remove. So many ways to make him scream. Ripping out his heart would end it too soon, so he decided against that. Breaking his ribs would be too simple. Crushing a lung would make this more fun though. He grinned as he wrapped his hand around one of Allen’s lungs, and easily crushed it.

The boy choked, coughing up more and more blood onto the ground. It was pooling around his face on the ground. Anytime he fell the few inches forward and hit the ground blood smeared on his face. He was now, quite obviously, struggling to breathe. The very fact that he hadn’t given up on living was admirable. Rather than falling over and dying he continued trying to survive. He seemed to know he couldn’t fight, but he wouldn’t simply keel over. Tyki had to give the kid points for effort. Such a shame it didn’t matter. 

After a few moments of watching him struggle to breathe Tyki decided it was time to put him out of his misery. One last time he reached into Allen’s chest, grabbing his heart and easily ripping it out. The organ beat a few more times in his hand, flinging blood on both him and the boy, before deflating. He dropped it on the ground by Allen as he stood. This time he’d been sure that Allen was dead. He turned to leave, waving a hand at the corpse. 

“Goodbye, shonen.”


	4. Vampire Idol AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasdero and Devit are idols, Tyki is their manager. What happens when Tyki learns a secret about the idols he works with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write vampires but then the idol au came to mind and wouldn't leave me alone so here it is. All parts of this will have the chapter title saying so, cause it'll likely get split up among other things. It was not supposed to keep going.
> 
> Minor warning for blood I spose, not much but y'know vampires sooo

Jasdevi was, without a doubt, the most popular idol duo at the moment. Their merchandise was everywhere, schools, billboards, online, anywhere that it could be, it was. With their play on the popular vampire trend it wasn’t hard to gain popularity. Add in genuine musical talent and it’s no surprise they’ve risen to the top so easily. Unfortunately, due to this is made their lives rather hard. They couldn’t go anywhere without being recognized. Either they were swarmed by fans, or receiving looks of disdain from the older generation for their ‘ridiculous’ vampire appearance. Even their manager struggled to keep up with them. The twins loved to sneak out at night, often heading for the shady side of whatever city they happened to be in. Without fail Tyki Mikk, their ever faithful manager, followed in effort to get them back. That is where this story begins.

“Where on earth is Devit?” Tyki asked, frowning at Jasdero. 

The blonde shrugged. Once they were free from Tyki, and all their crew for that matter, the twins didn’t need to stick together. In fact, it was easier for them if they weren’t together. “Not my bro’s keeper Tyki.”

Tyki sighed, looking around the bar. It was, without a doubt, the worst possible bar in the city. Only the bottom feeders would be in such a place like this… Except for the twins, or Jasdero at least. “Jas please, just tell me where your brother is.”

Again Jasdero shrugged. “Told ya I don’t know. Probably went somewhere else though. We don’t usually hang at the same bars.”

He nodded, “Thank you.” Perhaps that means Devit has more class than Jasdero apparently does. “Now go back to the hotel. I’ll be there with your brother soon, and we’re going to have a serious talk.”

Jasdero waved a hand dismissively, turning to leave, muttering as he left, “At least I got something to eat.”

Now began the hard part, figuring out where on earth Devit went. Tyki tried calling, but as expected it went straight to the answering machine. With a sigh of disappointment he began searching the area for bars most likely to contain his missing idol. Lucky for Tyki, he knows Devit well enough to guess on his first try where the young man is. 

The moment he walks in he’s bombarded with upbeat music, if it can be called that. Someone had the bass turned up far too high, and there didn’t seem to be any words. Tyki let out another sigh as he searched the building for Devit. Just when he thought it was time to move on he caught a glimpse of what looked like Devit walking out the back door, with a girl. He let out a quiet groan and followed. 

When he stepped outside he was pleased to see Devit wasn’t trying to get laid with a fan. Instead he was simply returning a wallet to her. Why he’d brought her out back to do so he wasn’t sure. Perhaps he simply hadn’t wanted to yell over the noise inside. Regardless Tyki approached as soon as the girl was gone. That was when things got weird.  


Devit was clearly not okay. His eyes were a dull red, rather than the amber color they normally were. It didn’t look like they were bloodshot though, it was more that his pupils had turned red. What was weirder was when Tyki approached Devit all but slammed him into the alley wall. “Tyki, please forget this ever happened. I just _really_ need this,” he ordered, though it sounded more like a plea than anything. 

The older man had been about to question him when Devit leaned up, quickly biting into Tyki’s neck. Tyki let out a hiss, hands flying to Devit’s shoulders to push him away… yet he didn’t actually push him. After the pain faded slightly Tyki found that the bite was actually a bit pleasurable. He was still perplexed as to why Devit was biting him. The vampire act was simply that- an act… right? This situation certainly seemed to point to the contrary. But if this was the case, why had it taken Devit this long to do this?

When Devit finally pulled away, blood dripping from the corners of his lips, he blushed and looked away. “S-sorry. I was just really hungry.”

Tyki sighed, one hand absently sliding up Devit’s shoulder to turn his face towards Tyki. “Explain what the fuck just happened. The vampire thing is supposed to be an act.”

The younger chuckled quietly, amused by how oblivious his manager had been. “Did you really think we snuck out all the time for the hell of it? We need to eat. The vampire idol personality just gives us a perfect cover.”

Us. Both of them. Jasdero and Devit are both vampires. How the hell did Tyki get into this mess? “Why pick the lowlife though?” he asked. Frankly it was the last thing to worry about, but the question had to come out sooner or later.

“Calling yourself lowlife?” Devit asked, grinning at him. Initially he’d been embarrassed by his desperate action, but when Tyki didn’t pull away, even going so far as holding a hand on his face, it gave Devit a good deal of courage. 

He sighed, glaring slightly at the idol. “I’m not your usual prey.”

Devit gave a light laugh, “Blame Jas for that. He thought it’d be dangerous if you knew about us. I got tired of that though. I want you.”

Well, that certainly was a surprise, although at this point it really shouldn’t be. “I still need to get you back to the hotel,” Tyki pointed out, finally realizing his hand had remained on Devit’s face and pulled it away.

The younger smirked, pulling Tyki down to kiss him. It wasn’t anything terribly aggressive, though the hold Devit had on Tyki’s coat could have fooled anyone. He wasn’t done with Tyki just yet, but knew he had a point. Last time either of the twins had been out after Tyki went looking the cops got involved thinking there had been a kidnapping. Finally he broke the kiss, letting go of Tyki’s coat a moment later. “We can have some more fun in the hotel right?”

The manger sighed, that really shouldn’t happen, for a number of reasons. If he’s being honest though, the hopeful look on Devit’s face was making him care less and less. “After I have a serious talk with you and your brother,” he said. Still had to be their manager, and that meant he needed to know how to take care of these two vampires.

That was still weird. His idols shouldn’t really be vampires.


	5. Vampire Idol AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyki sits down with Devit and Jasdero to discuss what he's learned.

“Sooo…. you’re vampires?” Tyki asked, sitting across from the idol twins.

Jasdero nodded, “Mhm. I told Devi not to tell but he wouldn’t listen. Now you’re probably going to leave us behind right?”

The dark haired twin elbowed his brother, “He’s not gonna leave us idiot.”

“How can you be so sure? You attacked him he’s gonna hate us!” Jasdero whined, honestly more than a little concerned.

Tyki sighed and cut in before their conversation could get too far. “Jasdero calm down, I’m not leaving I just want to know how this happened. Have you always been like this?”

Devit nodded, “Since we were kids. Dero and I got attacked and turned, then left to die. Had to figure this out on our own. Our manager before you knew, helped us create our idol personas. Then he left ‘cause Dero got a little jumpy.”

“By jumpy do you mean what you did to me?” Tyki asked. He was, by no means, upset over what had happened. He merely wanted to understand what was going on, and how he’d never noticed it before.

The dark haired boy laughed nervously, “No. I wish it was that easy. He was worried about getting found out and freaked out last manager. That’s why I wasn’t allowed to tell you.”

He nodded slowly, he’d heard about their last manager leaving, but as far as he had known it was due to family complications. Their former manager had told the media that his wife was ill and he couldn’t keep working on such an erratic schedule. Who’d have guessed he was actually just scared that the kids he managed were vampires? 

“Uhh Tyki, you okay?” Devit asked, when Tyki didn’t say anything after a few minutes.

The manager nodded, “Fine, just thinking. Are you going to be jumping me like that again Devit?” he asked.

The boy laughed nervously, a faint blush covering his cheeks. “W-why? Did you like it?”

Jasdero snickered, leaning over to whisper to Devit, “I mean he was sitting here thinking about it wasn’t he?”

Tyki started to object before holding his tongue, truthfully he had enjoyed it. “Well. It wasn’t a bad experience.”

The grin that had adorned Devit’s face from Jasdero’s comment faded as the blush on his cheeks darkened. “O-okay. We could- I mean if you want- could we do it again?”

He grinned, amused at how easily his idol got embarrassed. “If it will help with your hunger then I’d be glad to let you,” he said, before shifting his gaze to Jasdero and adding, “The same goes for you Jasdero.”

Both boys nodded, staying quiet for the first time that evening. Eventually Jasdero stood up, stating something about going to bed. Tyki couldn’t help but be amused at the idea of a vampire actually sleeping at night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyki muses over his interest in a certain Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a meme on tumblr. I had to write something to match whatever song I was listening to at the time. This was written while listening to "Can't Sleep Love" by Pentatonix.

Tyki had never been one to wish for love. It was a messy thing, got in the way, caused problems, put people in danger. He was by no means interested… and yet, part of him wished for it. Perhaps because he spent so much time around Momo and Clark the human part of him yearned for it.

The simple pleasure of a kiss under moonlight. Card games and drinks that dissolved into laughter as the night went on. Staying up at night, watching his partner sleep. Even before that, just staying awake to think about that special person. Stupid things like getting stuck in the rain and having to help the other dry off, only to pause when he sees how adorable they are with water droplets scattered across their cheeks. Merely enjoying the presence of another. It was sickening how enjoyable the idea was.

Could he really blame the lingering want for such a relationship on his human side though? Perhaps it was sparked by his human side… but it was someone he knew as a Noah that had hooked his attention. He wasn’t to the point of laying awake, wishing for attention. Tyki would never stoop to that sort of childish behavior. 

Still… regardless of why, he wanted love. A side effect of being the embodiment of pleasure he supposed. The definition of pleasure wasn’t limited to any one type of pleasure. Romantic, platonic, sexual, sadistic, anything that could provide pleasure he would want. 

In this case, when the need for pleasure was trying to overrun his brain, it wouldn’t be too bad. Let’s hope Devit wouldn’t mind his advances.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a bookman he shouldn't, but he does anyways. It's just- too tempting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the world needs more krovi i wrote it

Lavi whined, fingers holding onto Krory’s shirt. The taller man’s teeth dug into his neck, blood dripping down across his skin. They really shouldn’t be doing this, but the hands holding his hips against Krory and the teeth in his neck were irresistible. He knows Bookman would criticize him having any sort of relations. He knew he would likely be kicked from the bookman line, but maybe he could pass this off as being a one time thing? As long as Bookman doesn’t know this is a regular thing, everything would be okay.

Krory pulled away from his neck for a moment, catching his breath. The blood was smeared against his lips, and Lavi’s breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips, hands shifting against Krory’s chest. “Kro-chan, please,” he begged. 

He grinned, leaning forward to press his lips against Lavi’s lips. The metallic taste of his own blood, mixed with Krory’s hands slipped over to unfasten Lavi’s belt sent a shiver through Lavi’s body. The belt came loose, and the next thing Lavi felt was long fingers wrapping around his length. Again he whined, pressing closer to Krory.

Lavi’s head tilted back, leaning against the wall as a moan escaped his lips. Lips were moving across his neck, mixing kisses with light bites that wouldn’t break the skin. Krory’s hand was moving up and down his dick, thumb teasing the tip of him. The longer it went on the closer Lavi got to coming, but he didn’t want it to end so soon. “Kro-chan I want more!”

For a split second he regretted speaking, as it lead to Krory’s hand halting and pulling away. But soon Krory was pulling off his own clothing, then helping Lavi out of his. Lavi was pleased to see that Krory was just as excited as he was. Once their clothes were discarded they moved to the bed, rather than the wall. This started a bit rough, with Krory pinning Lavi to a wall, but as usual Krory wouldn’t keep it so rough. That was always a little disappointing to Lavi, but he couldn’t mind too much. Even with Krory’s gentle nature their time together was far beyond pleasurable. 

Due to Krory’s gentle manners he never moved very quickly to spread the lube and prepare Lavi; a fact that both infuriated and enthralled the redhead. The slow, careful movements drove Lavi insane as he begged for more. Despite his begging, Krory wouldn’t move forward until he was sure that Lavi wouldn’t be hurt. 

After what felt to Lavi like hours of torture, long fingers stretching him and filling him, Krory was satisfied that Lavi was ready and finally pulled them out. Once again Lavi whined, missing the feeling despite knowing what was about to come. Krory shifted, applying lube to himself before slowly pressing into Lavi. It was never hard, and Lavi never took long before begging Krory to move. 

Their pace always started slowly, Krory still being careful to avoid hurting Lavi. The longer it went on though, the faster they moved. Lavi begged and begged Krory to move faster and harder, and he did. In turn their movements grew erratic. Lavi grabbed Krory and pulled him into a kiss, trying to muffle his moans. It was an attempt that worked until Krory came in him, triggering his own release. His back arched as he came, the kiss breaking as he moaned Krory’s name. They both took a minute to catch their breath, Krory pulling out slowly and laying down next to Lavi. 

They should clean up immediately, and Lavi should leave. But one look at Krory, and he can’t. He’s in too deep. He rolls over to face Krory, raising a hand to caress the older man’s cheek. Lavi smiles and kisses Krory, soft and sweet. Bookman will no doubt punish him for this, but he doesn’t care. Krory is worth whatever punishment he’s dealt.


End file.
